Whatever Happens, You're Still My Brother
by x Ramsay
Summary: Was it really Alex Mercer's intention to take over the world? Or was he just along for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Mercer was known as many things.

Some call him a hero. Most call him a terrorist. Others just call him for what he is: a killer; a heartless monster.

Nonetheless, he saved Manhattan from a nuke a while back. Around a month, to be precise. After the incident, he felt as though he should remain "dead."

When he left Manhattan, he thought of his sister, Dana. He knew she would be better off without him. Better off without the monster he became.

But of course, his love for her was strong. She kept him close to his roots, close to who Alex Mercer was.

Hell, she kept him sane. He never felt more human with her around, and he knew that for a fact.

He also knew he'd only be risking her life to make sense of his.

During his time, he decided to roam around some parts of the world (in secrecy, of course) in search of some form of enlightenment. To his avail, he never got his wish.

Though, his trip didn't go without thought.

He discovered just how much Elizabeth Greene was right. He found out that the humanity he was once a part of, was now, in technical terms, a fucking mess.

"People only cared for themselves," he thought, "All they do is wallow in their own filth," "They never change," etc.

Just out of curiosity, he decided to talk to her, seeing as they hadn't chatted in a while.

"Elizabeth?," he asked, only to have no response.

He grunted.

After consuming Greene, he discovered her voice was always in the back of his mind. Always yearning for a way out of her prison. Occasionally dropping advice here and there, helping him become stronger.

"…Why isn't she answering? Out of all the times she drives me crazy with her constant yapping, she settles down now?"

He began to get worried, but just as quick as his worry came, it vanished. He shrugged off the feeling and trudged his way through the path he headed, knowing just what he'd see out there.

A disgusting world.


	2. Chapter 2

14 Months Later

* * *

"This is no one's fault but your own. You do understand that."

"I understand that I had a brother once: a boy named Alex. A boy who used to play games with me, and go skating with me, and watch scary movies with me. I understand that Alex is dead now."

"I am no longer bound by "life" or "death," Dana. I've moved beyond that. Heller has as well. He just doesn't realize it yet."

They stared at each other as Dana registered his words. Since when has her brother turned so… cold?

"No," she thought to herself, "This isn't my brother. He's dead. Alex… is… dead." She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped from one of them. She snapped them open once she heard him chuckling, and more tears came as she realized he was laughing at her. He looked at her, grinning.

She walked up to him in rage, pointed toward his face and nearly screamed, "You, MONSTER! You deserve to die! Rot in hell!" She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her delicate face. He stared at her. Gawked at her like she grew a second head. Then he raised his hand to hold her neck, and lifted her a good two feet off the ground. She gasped and writhed against his powerful grip. He chuckled darkly.

"It's a shame you'd say that, Dana. Especially to your own brother. Y'know, I thought we had a special little _bond_, you and I. So, if I do go to hell," his opposite arm formed into his infamous blade, shone against her neck, "I guess I'll see you there."

He pulled the blade closer to her neck, enough to draw blood. She resisted the urge to gulp down her fears in the fear that she'd make the cut worse. She was afraid of him, but she would never, NEVER, show it. He chuckled once again and released her, causing an audible thud to echo around them. She held her neck as she looked into those once familiar eyes, the ones that protected her when no one, not even her mother did; the ones that showed just how much she meant to him. Those eyes were now replaced with an red-ish hue. One that was emotionless and hard.

He grinned, turned away from his now former sister, and left her.

She remained in the same position when he'd dropped her. She pulled herself to lean her back and head against the wall a little ways behind her. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, apparently holding her breath. Uneven breathes strode out from her mouth. She turned to her side, still leaning herself on the wall, and cried. Cried like she never had; like she never thought she would. She couldn't believe that the brother she loved, the brother that protected her and cared for her… was really gone.

"Alex…" she whispered. She repeated his name like a mantra. She had to wake up from this nightmare. She clutched her head now aching from what had happened. She felt something moving in her sweatshirt pocket. Getting out of her trance, she stuck her hand inside and pulled out her phone.

A call from Heller.

"Hello? James?" She questioned shakily.

"Dana? Are...are you alright?"

Heller was obviously surprised by how Dana had sounded on the other line. It sounded as if she was crying, but this was Dana. And Dana never cried.

"Yeah. Just... what's up?"

"I have news on Mercer. Thought you'd like to hear it." He stated bitterly.

She paused.

"Ok... What is it."

"The bastard killed Guerra."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have news on Mercer. Thought you'd like to hear it." He stated bitterly.

She paused.

"Ok... What is it."

"The bastard killed Guerra."

* * *

"W-what?" Dana stuttered, "When?"

"Can't say for sure. Few minutes maybe? I don't know…"

Dana nodded, even though Heller couldn't see it, he continued.

"I'm gonna kill that emo son of a bitch."

Dana sighed as she rubbed her face. Her previous encounter with Alex coming back into her mind.

"James, I'm so sorry about Father Guerra. And, believe me, I'm pissed too. I just can't… I mean, Alex… I don't know why he's like this all of a sudden…"

James huffed in response, "Whatever 'changed' him better have been a damn good reason. I gotta go now. Gotta kick some more military ass to get to that fucker. See you 'round, Dana."

"Alright." She hung up her phone. Deciding that she should go back to her safe house, she did just that. She picked herself up and slowly put the hood to her hoodie above her head, shielding her face from any military personnel who would spot her, and made her way to her sanctuary.

She walked down the sidewalk. Her head was held down, yet occasionally popping up to watch where she was going. She looked up at what couldn't of been the best time as a Blackwatch soldier caught a glimpse of her face. She ducked down as she heard the man yell, "Hey!" and tried going into a nearby alleyway.

The soldier had started to jog after her.

"_Shitshitshit!_ _I'm so_ _fucked!"_

Dana sped up her pace until she started a full sprint toward the next street. She looked behind her, still running, to find no soldier in her view. She sighed in relief and turned her head back around. Just as she did so, she hit something and fell hard on the ground.

She instantly rubbed her head and swore. She opened her eyes to see what she had run into.

It was none other than Alex Mercer.

She gulped, still on the ground.

He looked down at her with a dangerously serious look on his face. It almost seemed like he was waiting for her to make a move as he eyed her intently.

If looks could kill, she would've died 4 times by now.

She shuffled uncomfortably as she tried getting up but her body wouldn't let her. Her mind was racing when her body couldn't. She was terrified of this man.

No, this _monster_.

She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard the dark chuckle come from the being in front of her. He said something to her, but she was too afraid to even hear the words coming out of his mouth.

She gathered up enough courage to slowly back herself up down the alley.

And he stood there, smug grin on his face.

"That same _fucking_ grin he had on during his whole 'evolved' shpeal when he nearly cut my head off," Dana thought.

She quickly looked around to find a way out of her little trap, but when she looked back at Alex...

he was gone.

She wasted no time in leaving the alley as fast as she could. Her legs were wobbling beneath her, still in fear that he may come back.

She knew a thing or two about Alex, and one thing he loved doing was toying with his prey.

She decided to play it safe and come up with something- anything that would help her in case he had plans for her or got her into another predicament like the last one.

She couldn't even formulate anything before something had knocked her out.

* * *

She took note of the pain she felt in her head as she woke, and instantly clasped her eyes shut. It was increasing as each second passed. She desperately wanted to look around, figure out where she was or how she got there, but her head felt like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

No, scratch that.

Worse than a sledgehammer, more like a fucking bulldozer.

She sucked it up and squinted one eye open.

She was in a steel room, with a circular door. Nothing else in the room; no windows, no decor, just plain steel.

"What the fuck?" she said aloud, "Where the hell am I?!"


End file.
